A typical size of an Internet Protocol version 4/6 (IPv4/6) packet header is 128 bytes. The IP Packet is either composed of the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) or the User Datagram Protocol (UDP) at the layer 3 transport layer. An IPv4 packet header includes a version field, header length field, differentiated services field, packet length field, packet identification field, flags field, fragment offset field, time-to-live field, protocol field, header checksum field, source field, and destination field commonly used for layer 3 communications. The application layer 7 Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) and the Session Description Protocol (SDP) are adjacent to the IP packet header and are comprised of application specific information commonly used for VOIP communications. A VoIP call using SIP and/or SDP communications typically consists of a Call ID field that is designed to contain a unique 32 bit identifier that tracks all of the parties in the call.